


Date Night

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Restaurants, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom and Noelle are out for their first date night since they managed to get familiar with their busy schedules, and during dinner Noelle brings up Tom's most recent commercial.





	Date Night

“Why did you decide it would be nice to walk to the restaurant, Tom?” Noelle questioned gently as she held his hand tightly while her free arm wrapped around his bicep. Tom let out a small chuckle.

“Well, it’s a beautiful evening! Not too cold, not too hot,” Tom explained as he shoved his free hand into his pants pocket, turning his head to glance to Noelle and send her a smile.

“Plus, maybe I want to show off the most beautiful woman that decided she was going to marry me in a few months time,” Tom finished, his smile moving into a small smirk before Noelle landed a weak smack onto his broad chest, her cheeks already heating up.

“Shut up,” Noelle mumbled fondly, smiling widely as she looked down to watch both her and Tom walking in sync before feeling him press a kiss to her head.

“Just speaking the truth, love.”

“Yeah? Well just speak the truth into the fancy restaurant you convinced me to go to for our date tonight, Thomas,” Noelle quipped back, tilting her head up to give him a stern look as he kept leading them down the sidewalk, giving Noelle a fond smile.

“Is that a challenge?” Tom asked teasingly before earning another smack from Noelle on his chest, gently nudging her to take a left as he laughed.

“You’re extremely chipper for someone who’s been complaining about how tired they are during the week.”

“I’m with my fiancée, do you think I could complain right now?” Tom questioned as they walked up the small sidewalk that lead to the establishment before moving to open the door for Noelle who just snorted.

“I don’t know, I could definitely _try_ to get you to complain-”

“ _Noelle._ ”

“Oh c’mon! You know I’m joking!” Noelle exclaimed quietly as she let go of Tom’s hand and arm to walk in before she felt him trailing behind her and falling into step at her right side with a hand placed respectfully at her waist.

They both stopped at the small counter where the hostess stood, Tom enthusiastically giving his last name for their reservation as Noelle looked around the small section of the restaurant before gently being pulled along by Tom to their seats.

The both of them kindly thanked the hostess after they sat down before Tom and Noelle fell into a comfortable silence, looking at their menus.

“Did they stalk us or something?” Noelle questioned suddenly, putting down her menu. Tom rose a brow and glanced up at Noelle from his menu.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Your ad for Centrum, that’s basically what me and you do. Or, well, _used to do_ before I started getting gigs,” Noelle elaborated casually crossing one leg over the other, leaning her head on her hand.

Tom let out a soft laugh and placed his menu down to look over at Noelle.

“You’re right.”

“I know I’m right! You still try do it all the time!” Noelle exclaimed softly, laughing before leaning back in her side of the booth to look back at Tom in his whole attire for the first time tonight.

He wore exactly what he wore in the ad, ironically enough.

She was wearing a matching navy blue midi-dress that was sleeveless and was stupid enough to leave her jacket at home. At the time it wasn’t too cold, but with her luck it soon would be.

“I do, yes. But mostly with your oatmeal before shows,” Tom confirmed, the both of them sharing a laugh before their waiter came back for their orders.

Tom and Noelle were quick and polite ordering similar things on the menu before they were left with glasses of water to sip on and a promise that they’d get their food as soon as possible.

“Remember the last time I tried to make breakfast for us both?” Noelle questioned as she grabbed her glass and took a sip, Tom gently rubbing a hand down his face as he laughed.

“Yes, I do. You tried to follow this recipe on.. Youtube, was it? Some binging guy?”

Noelle smacked her lips once her glass was back on the table, nodding as she held back a laugh.

“ _Binging with Babish,_ yes.”

“You tried making some weird egg dish-”

“Eggs Florentine! And it’s not weird! It’s just poached eggs with hollandaise sauce,” Noelle reasoned, gently crossing her arms over her chest as she started to lean back into the padding of her side of the booth. Tom tilted his head and clasped his hands together to place them in front of him on the table.

“Is hollandaise sauce _supposed_ to be scrambled?” Tom questioned, his voice going lower an octave. Noelle let out a snort and flicked her head to the side to get her hair out from her face.

“No, it’s not. I didn’t say I was _good_ at following Binging with Babish’s recipes, I’m just saying that I looked pretty nice in that apron and you looked hilarious biting into a burnt English muffin,” Noelle said smugly, smiling kindly before barely leaning forwards for her glass of water to take another sip.

Tom’s jaw dropped as he straightened up, crossing his ankles.

“Wow, Noelle. I’m hurt.”

“That was the goal, sweetheart.”

Noelle placed her glass back down on the table as Tom just sat back and stared at her for a moment, his jaw still slightly dropped as he looked like he was just staring straight at her.

She rose a brow as she shifted to sit up a bit more, playfully waving a hand in front of his face with a cheeky smile.

“Hello? Ground control to major Tom?”

Tom snapped out of whatever he was in quickly, furrowing his brows before letting out a fond laugh.

“Did you just reference the David Bowie song?” He asked, carefully navigating his hand to grab his glass of water and take a few sips to cool down his racing mind.

“Maybe I did. You zoned out, what else was I supposed to do? Stomp on your foot?”

Tom placed his glass down after he swallowed almost half of the glass, clicking his tongue before shrugging.

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Tom, your shoes probably cost more than the suit you’re wearing right now, I’m not going to do that,” Noelle insisted, reaching a hand over the table to grab Tom’s hand that was free, starting to gently mess with his fingers.

Tom tried to hold back a laugh only to let out a snort, gently rubbing a hand through his beard before he laced their hands together firmly.

“It’d be worth it.”

Noelle let out a faint hum and started to move their interlocked hands from side to side on the table cloth, watching how her engagement ring sparkled in the somewhat decent lighting of the fancy restaurant.

It was comfortably silent as Noelle did this, Tom just watching her fondly and smiling insanely wide.

He really was smitten and he was okay with it.

Tom was wrapped up in his own thoughts when Noelle spoke up again.

“Why did they make the egg in the shape of a heart? And why can’t you do that for me?” Noelle’s face was contorted in a weird mix of a pout and trying not to smile. Tom could tell she was joking.

“I don’t know, I just do what I’m told, Noelle.” Tom rubbed gently at her ring on her hand that finally stopped rocking with his, shifting in his seat slightly.

Noelle rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Of course you’d say that, RADA,” Noelle said with fake annoyance, resting her chin on her hand.

* * *

 “I was thinking we could have the color scheme involve like, an off white maybe? I don’t know. I say that, but I’d also love to have more _colorful_ options, y’know?” Noelle questioned as she and Tom held hands while walking down the empty sidewalks they had walked on previously to get to the restaurant.

“I think we should go with maroon, you’ve always looked breathtaking in that color,” Tom reasoned gently his free hand being shoved into his pocket just as the wind blew, feeling Noelle’s hand tighten around his slightly before moving to hug his arm as they continued to walk to the upcoming crosswalk.

“Are you cold, darling?”

Noelle shook her head a little too fast probably, but kept going with a small smile and blush on her cheeks as she carried on the conversation.

“Thank you, babe, but wouldn’t maroon be too dark?”

Tom tilted his head down to look at Noelle and rose a brow, the both of them finally stopping at the crosswalk before Tom quickly leaned over to press the button before Noelle could.

“I don’t think it is, but there are lighter alternatives.”

Tom noticed how Noelle seemed to shudder again before letting out a soft chuckle.

“I can give you my blazer, you know. I don’t mind,” Tom said, gently nudging Noelle as she spent a moment looking off into the street.

Her head snapped back to Tom and let out a small sigh before letting go of his arm and hand, just letting him win.

“The second you get cold you better tell me, Thomas.”

Tom just rolled his eyes fondly and unbuttoned the blazer before quickly slipping it off before moving to rest it over on Noelle’s shoulders.

“Whatever you say, my love.”

Noelle couldn’t deny that she definitely felt a lot better the second the fabric touched her bare shoulders. It was extremely warm thanks to Tom wearing it for the night.

“Better?” He questioned as he moved to grab her hand once more as the crosswalk signaled for them to start walking. Noelle let out a soft laugh and nodded moving a little faster in her heels to catch up with his long strides.

She felt like a teenager again, really. Almost as if she was out past curfew and going on a date with the local bad boy.

If the local bad boy had an affinity for Shakespeare and literature and seemed a lot more intelligent than the stereotype in films, that is.

She had to stop herself from thinking for a moment just to remember that she’s _engaged_ to the man she’s walking with right now. Along with the fact that she was his love of his life.

And also she was probably going to steal the blazer she was wearing for an outfit some time if she planned accordingly.

“You are _not_ going to steal that blazer, Noelle Angela Cooper.”

“Oops, did I say that aloud?” Noelle said sarcastically with a fake gasp before Tom just looked down at their feet and hands swinging between them.

“You’re such a troublemaker, you know that?”

Noelle smirked and moved to lean up and press a kiss onto his cheek. 

“I’m well aware, Thomas."

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of shameless fluff and how Noelle feels about Tom's Centrum ad that's really old news at this point in time. Dare I say it, it's most likely fluff without much plot. I just really wanted to see them banter, it's really been a hot minute. I'm in the beginning stages of planning a meet the family fic so you can all properly meet Noelle's family because honestly? They're all a riot.
> 
> (This piece was meant to be barely around 1k, yet I got so carried away with details and such that it ended up longer than I anticipated which is why this isn't in the one shot "book" thing. Is that what you'd call it? Anyways, please enjoy this and I'm sorry if this in any way, shape, or form isn't as good as my usual writing.)


End file.
